The Games That Play Us
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: We're all addicted to something that takes away the pain. For Kurt that's Blaine, and for Blaine that's drugs and alcohol. They definitely have a past, they're living in their present, but their future is unwritten.   Bad-boy!Blaine/Daddy Issues!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers, Hope here with a new story that I'm really excited about. It's obviously a Klaine story and is about Kurt and Blaine's past, present, and future. It is written in third person and only crucial events are focused on in the chapters. The entirety of this story was inspired by the Rufas Wainwright song, Dinner At Eight. Just for all those who may be confused about the description, Blaine will be physically abused at home and will be compulsively involved with drugs and alcohol. So without further **adieu**, please enjoy the very first chapter of my story!**

********Chapter 1: Life in A Glass House

**2003-2008: Ages: 9-14**

Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of playing softball. Him, Kurt Hummel, rolling around in the dirt with other boys because of a stupid ball that he was sure was not soft at all, was absolutely ridiculous. His father, Burt Hummel, raised an eyebrow, "Well?" He asked.

Kurt knew the answer he wanted to hear, hell, it'd be the answer that any nine year old's father would want to hear. But Kurt was Kurt. And that was just fine with him.

Burt took in Kurt's displeased expression and went into one of those, 'when I was your age' stories.

"When I was your age, I didn't care about getting dirt under my nails. I cared about having fun and enjoying my youth."

Little Kurt simply blew at his chestnut-auburn bangs that kept blocking his vision, and thought, _'Yeah well guess what? You still don't care about getting dirt under your nails.'_

After the terribly long lecture, Burt looked at him with a hopeful expression and spoke softly, "Please, Kurt. It would mean the world to me to cheer you on. Just give it a chance."

Kurt groaned, he knew he was being guilt-tripped into it, but their was nothing worse than disappointing the ones he loved. He squinted his eyes and irritably spoke, "Fine! I'll do it! But there is absolutely NO way that they are making me wear a jersey, unless they wash it, dry it, and iron it first."

"Deal." His dad said with a wink. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

When Kurt arrived on the dewy softball pitch the next morning, he immediately began to analyze the children. There were two kids on his right stretching and talking about last night's football game- they were no doubt the kind of kids who treated gym class like the Olympics. Kurt scoffed.

Then, there were a couple kids on the bleachers, begging their parents not to leave, _cry babies,_ Kurt thought to himself. Finally, Kurt saw one boy, sitting on the right of the field pitch, looking as if he was in deep thought. The boy had dark, curly brown hair, and what appeared to be hazel eyes. Kurt was fascinated by this boys complexity.

Surprisingly, Kurt appeared not to have any power over his legs, as they were leading him right to this boy. Halfway towards him, two of the boys who he had seen earlier stretching, approached him. "You don't seem like you can play softball..." The one on the right said, eyeing him up and down.

"Yeah, you're right David, he looks like a girl! Do you even _want_ to play?" The left one asked viciously.

Kurt absentmindedly kicked at the dirt on the ground, "No, not-not really."

"Then why are you even here?" David questioned.

"Well, it was all guilt, manipulation, and blackmailing my friends!" Kurt said with a forced laugh.

The two boys looked at Kurt like he was speaking a different language, "You even have a high pitched voice to match! You _are _a fairy!"

Kurt dropped his gaze to the ground, suddenly fascinated by the fabric of his shoes. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. It impacted him in a way the two boys would never know. Kurt always knew that it was abnormal for a nine year old boy not to play sports and prefer to watch All My Children rather than a football game, but he thought it had made him unique. The boys chuckled at Kurt's pained reaction, and he could only stand there, thanking God for the first time that his bangs were blocking his tear-filled eyes.

Suddenly, the laughing came to an abrupt stop. "Shoot, Blaine's coming." The left one warned the right one in a hushed voice. Kurt looked up and saw that the boy- supposedly named Blaine- was gingerly approaching them. With panic in their eyes, the bullies turned on their heels and ran off to the edge of the pitch. Kurt looked up at Blaine who looked quite pleased with himself for sending the bullies away.

He softly placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Kurt simply nodded as he noticed the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes. Kurt struggled to find his voice, cleared his throat, and then said tentatively, "Why are they scared of you?"

"I don't know. I think I wanted them to be scared of me." Blaine admitted with a shrug.

Kurt avoided his intimidating eyes, "Thanks for saving me." He said. "I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way."

"Blaine Anderson." The hazel eyed boy replied. Kurt quickly shot out his arm to shake hands. Immediately, Blaine cringed, closed his eyes, and let out a small whimper. Kurt was taken aback at his reaction, but decided not to say anything. Seconds later, Blaine opened his eyes, and with a relieved exhale, shook his hand. Kurt made nothing of Blaine's response, but it would one day mean everything.

* * *

><p>Kurt continued softball for the next three years. He<em> hated<em> it. He begged and pleaded the coach to place him as water boy after his first week. Just one year in and he realized this: Kurt Hummel could not- would not- play sports. Still, He had one reason to keep showing up at the same pitch every Saturday morning; Blaine Anderson.

From their first handshake, they were inseparable. They had a strange relationship for boys so young. They either completely liked one another, or they wholeheartedly loathed one another. They could never plainly just be friends.

From ages nine to eleven, they seemed to have an unspoken understanding of one another. They knew what each other were feeling although they didn't have to say it. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't want to talk about the way that the boys picked on him, and Kurt knew that Blaine didn't want to talk about the way that he kept showing up with bruises.

It was only until Kurt turned twelve that everything changed. It was at a party to celebrate the team's second-place win in the twelve-year old softball league. Kurt's dad dropped him off at his coach Carson's' house on a rainy Saturday evening. He entered the two story upper class home cautiously, making sure to steer clear of the bullies. Ironically, the bullies found him upon his first entry.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" They asked with a sneer. Kurt simply ignored them, although his legs were immobilized, and blush was starting to form on his porcelain skin.

"Blaine, right?" One of them said with a smirk. He had thin brown hair and small green eyes, although his body was built like a mini football player.

"David! Get your butt over here! Come eat at the table!" Yelled a very pretty woman with the same green eyes as the bully. David rolled his eyes, and upon leaving, elbowed Kurt in the ribs forcefully, causing him to stumble back into the wall.

The other bully glared as he passed Kurt, but nonetheless left, which left Kurt to think about where Blaine actually was. Kurt walked around the house with a puzzled look on his face. He knew that Blaine said that he would definitely be here, but he was nowhere in the house.

As he was about to sit down and give up, Coach Carson asked him if he could go outside and turn off the hose that David left on as a prank. Kurt politely nodded, but rolled his eyes.

_Just because I'm a water boy does not mean that I have to deal with all things involving water._ He thought exasperatedly, but nonetheless made his way to the backyard.

And then he saw it. Blaine smoking -and to his complete shock- drinking. This wasn't the first time he had seen him smoke, however. He had seen Blaine smoking a few weeks back after everyone had left practice, but he couldn't believe it, no, he wouldn't believe it, so he put it on the back-burner. Kurt looked away in disappointment. He confronted Blaine about it a couple days earlier when he had built up the courage. He told him that he should stop, that it was killing him. Blaine told him he would stop, but Blaine goes by only one rule; new bruise, new relapse.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine spoke first, "Hey."

_Hey? Really? That's it. That's all he has to say?_

But Kurt responded calmly anyway, "Hey."

Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes as Kurt's face flushed.

"Do you think that that makes you look cool?" He asked, concern heavy in his tone.

"I don't do this because it makes me look cool." Blaine retorted with an undertone of sadness in his voice.

Kurt took a few steps towards him. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"You tell me." Blaine said as he took a long drag.

"What-" Kurt began.

Blaine interrupted, "I saw them. The guys. David and his little sidekick talking- excuse me, I mean- torturing you."

Kurt knew what Blaine was doing, changing the subject, bringing up what makes him vulnerable as soon as Kurt hints at something about his family. He's done this since he was nine.

"You didn't answer me." Blaine reminded gently, bringing Kurt back down to earth.

Kurt stammered as his face turned red with embarrassment, "They-they said something about, well, you, and me. But It wasn't just that we were, well you- I guess, but that we weren't just, you know, friends, or something like that." He avoided Blaine's gaze for a long time.

"They don't know- I mean, they just...They're bullies, Kurt. It's what they do." Blaine said as a bit of blush rose in his cheeks. Kurt finally looked at his face. There it was. Another one. A dark purple bruise that contrasted with his hazel-gold eyes, and a split lip too.

Blaine realized that Kurt was staring at his rugged appearance, he took another long drag, and a sip of alcohol, that he brought from his dad's wine pantry.

Kurt spoke up, "You can't let your bullies get you down either."

Blaine smiled tentatively, "Did it make you upset? What they said? About you and me, I mean...?"

Kurt was startled by his question. He was taken aback at the thought of him and Blaine being boyfriends, but was also taken aback at the thought of him having a crush on a girl. He never had a girlfriend, or a crush on them or whatever. Besides, he wasn't the fastest runner in the class, wasn't that what girls based it on? Kurt pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows to try and distract from the blush rising in his cheeks.

"It...I guess it didn't. I mean, I don't think it upset me..." Kurt stated softly. "How about you?" He asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"No. It's okay to like someone the same as you. I think I saw a TV show about it." Blaine answered with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Kurt suddenly reached out to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine held it softly, forgetting all about the cigarette in his other and the bottle of whiskey on the ground. Blaine closed his eyes contently as Kurt ran his finger over his split lip. Blaine lazily traced circles on Kurt's soft hand.

It happened so fast. Kurt and Blaine tentatively moved close to each other, and with their eyes closed, but minds open, kissed one another. A kiss full of innocence, purity, and pain.

But it was over before it began.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" David yelled, his arms flailing wildly. Kurt and Blaine jumped back with a start. Blaine quietly composed himself and leaned against the wall, while taking another sip of his whiskey, hands shaking compulsively. Tear's immediately pooled in Kurt's eyes, he was shocked, terrified. He felt like a freak.

"You _are _a faggot!" David accused Kurt in a disgusted tone, "You're going to hell, you know?"

Kurt couldn't help it. The tears streamed down his face as he looked for Blaine to say something, do something; anything. But Blaine just stared at the ground, now repeatedly drinking, swallowing, and then taking a drag.

Kurt worked up the courage to move, and when he did, he ran as fast as he could back to his house. He could hear David scream "Freak!" as he crossed the road and ran headfirst into the darkness.

His house was only twenty minutes away, but it felt like it took him hours to get there. And while he ran, he thought about it all. The boys. Himself. His Dad. Blaine; how Blaine couldn't even look him in the eye, how Blaine went silent, how Blaine was going to smoke, drink, and probably die because of it. But Kurt hated him. He hated Blaine for everything. And he was quite sure that Blaine hated him too.

When Kurt got home, he ran straight to his room, locked his door, and hid under his covers. He sobbed hysterically for hours. He cried, thought, and then cried some more. After several hours of this process, Kurt was only sure of one thing: That he would never, for the rest of his existence, see Blaine Anderson again, but he was perfectly okay with that, because Blaine Anderson was bad news.

How very wrong Kurt Hummel would be.

* * *

><p>Over the next year, Kurt was indeed correct; Blaine was nowhere to be found. Although that might just have something to do with the fact that Kurt had quit softball immediately after the incident. He couldn't face the bullies by himself; he was only thirteen years old.<p>

Without Blaine in his life, he was numb. He did the same things routinely, with nothing to look forward to and nothing to keep him going. Emptiness filled him more and more everyday, along with heavy bouts of confusion. He tried not to think about the kiss too much because it made his heart heavy, but he found himself dreaming about it often. Kurt knew it, he knew it all along; he likes boys. It was a hard thing for him to accept, but he did, and that's what was important.

Kurt very often felt pointless, like he didn't matter, like he was invisible. Nobody noticed him in school, nobody cared, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed Blaine. You either live and lose in love, or you don't live at all. Kurt did not live at.

Blaine, however, was the exact opposite. He felt every emotion through every fibre of his being. He felt sorrow, grief, anger, frustration, and agony. The kind of pain that only soul mates know of. It was the first time in his life that his emotional pain outweighed his physical pain. Blaine was very broken now; he didn't have Kurt to put him back together. Blaine tried his hardest not to think about the kiss, but he couldn't help himself. It crept up in his mind when he was least expecting it. He knew he liked boys. It was hard for him to accept, but he did, and that's all that mattered.

Blaine continued softball. He wasn't scared of the boys there because they were scared of him. One time, he even hit one of them. It made him feel powerful. Like he was in control. The other kids never noticed that Blaine hit someone; just like they never notice that someone hit Blaine.

He hated going home. It scared him. His father, after running several companies, was losing all his money in an economic slump; Blaine was getting it worse than ever. His mother didn't even wince.

But Blaine found comfort in things that were bad. He smoked, got high, and drank. But what could you expect? We're all addicted to something that takes the pain away.

Blaine, surprisingly, was also addicted to his books. They helped him escape, they took him away from his miserable life and broken home. He could be sailing the Pequod with Captain Ahab, helping Tom whitewash his fence, and leaving Pencey with Holden Caulfield all while being beaten. His dad didn't fancy his books as much as Blaine did though. He burned them right in front of his eyes too. He said they were a load of shit and couldn't teach him anything. This killed him, but he couldn't be weak. He wouldn't let himself.

So this is how it went on for a year; one person numb, one person emotional, two people broken. They needed each other, they were just too stubborn to admit it.

Soon, the important time came in every thirteen-going on fourteen year old's life: the time to decide which high school you would be attending. The place where you would spend the next four years in your own personal hell. Little did Kurt and Blaine know that it didn't exactly have to be hell for either of them.

* * *

><p>Kurt flipped the pamphlet over as he spoke, "Dalton, Really?" He asked with raised eyebrows.<p>

"Dalton. Really." Burt Hummel replied kindly.

"But Dad, this is really expensive..." Kurt admitted.

Burt smiled and spoke excitedly, "Business has been picking up really well lately, and this is the best move for you, besides, that kid- what's his name? Oh yeah, David, well he's going to McKinley with his other friend. McKinley's not too big of a school, the chances that you would run into them are very high," He spoke much softer now, "and I know how they treated you, Kurt. You're special, and you always have been, and with financial aid we can afford to send you to a school that will be good for you."

Kurt sat there in bliss; he had heard great things about Dalton all his life and to be going there would be like being initiated into some private group or something.

He smiled to himself, nodded enthusiastically to his father, and with a reassuring squeeze of Burt's hand, set off to his room.

Things went much differently in the Anderson household.

"Blaine come the fuck downstairs!" Called a furious voice that belonged to Blaine's father; Jared.

Blaine inhaled angrily, but nevertheless made his way down to the first floor.

"God dammit kid, can you not clean up a little, like maybe look a little presentable for me? Huh?" Jared slurred, obviously drunk. Blaine held his breath, the smell of his father's breath made him woozy.

Jared pointed his free hand at Blaine, "You are going to Dalton, you ungrateful shit. Not that we have the money to send you there anyway, but-" He let out a belch, Blaine looked away disgustedly, "appearances are important. Reputations are meant to be upheld. And no 'buts' you're going you twit."

Blaine tried hard not to look excited- anything he might like his father would take away- but he was really excited to go to Dalton. His family-friend's kid went there and loved it, he said that they didn't give a shit about drinking or drugs, just as long as you got good marks and played on a sports team.

Startlingly, Jared accidentally dropped his vodka bottle on the ground and it smashed into a hundred pieces with a loud blow. "Clean that up." He ordered Blaine in a harsh voice as he walked out of the kitchen to go pass out on the couch.

Blaine silently grabbed some paper towels and a broom. It took him about five minutes to have the floor looking decent. The ground was still wet in some areas, but that was probably because Blaine- subconsciously- was letting himself cry. With a shocked expression, he delicately touched his fingers to his face, he pulled them back into view, only to realize that he was indeed crying. Immediately, he turned and walked over to the pantry, grabbed a bottle of vodka, and ran upstairs.

When he made it to his bedroom, he locked the door, drank half of the bottle, collapsed onto his bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next four years would be one hell of a ride for both of them. Full of hatred, love, and tears. Oh, lots and lots of tears...


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Hey readers. Just a side note- expect updates around the amount of time it took me to update this, so one to two weeks. I will ATTEMPT to update at least one and a half weeks after each chapter. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who had alerted, set it as a favorite, read, and reviewed the last chapter. I am so grateful. I really encourage you to review, as it does lead me in the right direction so I know your expectations! Without further delay, enjoy!****

****Chapter 2: Your Heart Is An Empty Room

**2007: Age: 15**

In a fairytale, Kurt would have an amazing first year at Dalton. He would be accepted by others. He would be well-liked. He would have Blaine by his side. His life would be technicolour.

But It's a shame that this is not a fairy tale, far from it, although the meeting of two soulmates would come about.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Have you seen my handbag?" Kurt called to his father, Burt Hummel, frantically.<p>

"Which one?" Yelled Burt from the kitchen as he searched for his keys.

"What do you mean 'which one?'" Kurt replied while tying his navy and scarlet tie in his bedroom.

"I mean that you've got so many damn handbags it's hard to keep track!" Burt stated with a breathless laugh.

Kurt rolled his eyes, _men could be so stupid_. "Than the one with the Aztec print!" He called back. As Kurt began to add product to his hair, he was very sure he heard; 'what...fuck...Aztec?' He chuckled, but then looked at his watch; 6:40 am. He was going to be late.

He ran down the stairs with a bounce, and found his dad's head buried behind the couch. Kurt glanced at the coffee table and saw a pair of bronze keys. He smiled to himself, called to his dad, and tossed him the keys.

"Thanks. Now let's get going. Oh and your handbags on the loveseat." Burt said, now much more calm. _You know what a loveseat is but have no idea what an Aztec print is? _Kurt thought as he picked up his handbag and stuffed his belongings inside.

Burt walked out to the car, and Kurt followed, but stopped just before the door to take a look at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was pretty tall for fifteen, probably 5'7, and his chestnut hair matched his porcelain skin perfectly. He still looked like same old Kurt, but the only thing that was different were the clothes he was wearing. Or uniform. It was a navy-black ensemble; black dress shoes, trousers, and a blazer with the Dalton crest on it. Kurt thought he looked very grown up, and approved very much of the fabric used for the uniforms.

"C'mon Kurt were late as it is!" Burt called from the SUV. Kurt smoothed his hair once before rushing to the car.

"...and just remember I love you. Have a great day, bud." Burt said to finish off his long speech. Kurt gave him a small nod, although he heard nothing of what he said; his nerves where eating away at him. He wondered what the kids there would think of him. Whether he'd be liked. Or even if he would be noticed.

As the digital clock struck 7:52 am on the radio, Kurt's heart skipped a beat, suddenly the car was looking a lot more like home to him. Burt noticed the look on Kurt's face.

"Hey bud, just go to your happy place. Now where would that be?" Asked Burt soothingly.  
>"At a Marc Jacobs fashion show." Kurt replied with a small groan. Burt kindly laughed at his answer.<p>

Kurt pulled himself out of the car with a sigh, and made his way across the freshly cut lawn. While making his way to the big oak doors, he couldn't help but stare at the grand, expansive school. The building had scarlet red bricks, a navy roof with black trims, and impressive gargoyles that complimented the noble structure well.

Kurt grudgingly pulled his eyes away from the aesthetics when he realized that he was in front of the door. He gazed at the rusty gold handle cautiously, almost as if it contained the entryway to the threshold of hell. With a deep breath in, Kurt pulled the handle meekly and walked straightforward into the unknown.

Although the memory grew more vague with each passing day, Kurt remembered it well. The very first time he saw Blaine Anderson in two years did not go as he had hoped.

Kurt was off to a very awkward start at Dalton. He asked a grade twelve for directions, and was sent to the wrong class. He had troubles making friends, and very often felt hallow. Almost as if no one understood him. Dalton was not a very big school, but the two had not run into each other. At least they wouldn't until an assembly later that week.

Kurt huddled into the large gym quietly. It was decorated in the school's colours; navy and scarlet, and there was a microphone stand in the middle of the room.

He sat down alone on the bleachers, and observed the boys quietly. There were roughly eighty boys in his year and two-hundred boys in all. Kurt couldn't help but think that everyone was more happy then him.  
>Suddenly, a women -with greying hair in a strict bun- tapped the microphone, "<em>hem hem<em>," she softly coughed and quieted the large audience. "Welcome to a new year at Dalton! Although, for some of you this is your first. Here at Dalton we live by three rules; knowledge, honour, and courage. Dalton has been around for one-hundred years, and I do not expect those attributes to be tarnished. Reputations are meant to be upheld,"

"Sounds just like my good old dad." A boy many seats above and away from Kurt stated, the sarcasm oozing out of his words.

The woman stared intimidatingly in the direction of the interrupter. "As I was saying," she said as her voice become much more strict, "At Dalton we don't just expect perfection, we exceed perfection. Here are a list of rules I expect you to follow- and I assure, _assure,_ you that there will most definitely be consequences if they are not followed..."

Kurt zoned out at this point, counting the number of stitches in his handbag. Nobody seemed to be listening either, but they didn't seem to be talking.

After ten minutes, her tone changed, "Oh, and you'll all be very delighted to hear that, thanks to the generous donations by the Richard's, Charinsky's, and Anderson's," Kurt's heart skipped a beat, but he dismissed it quickly; scolding himself for being so paranoid, "the dormitories have been built over the summer and are being put the final touches on. They will be fit for living at the end of September." A few boys hooted and hollered at this announcement- they were obviously dying to get away from their parents. The woman spoke again, this time her tone light, "Have a great year everyone, and remember to be knowledgable, honourable, and courageous!"

Everyone clapped politely, while some loud boys at the back whistled and screamed. Kurt sat up and made his way to science, trying to make his way through the group of boys.

"Well, well. If it isn't the only person to kiss me and then run away."  
>Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

He turned on his heels slowly, facing the familiar but matured face of Blaine Anderson.

Kurt eyed him up and down; thinking that Blaine was an illusion. But it wasn't. He still had the same dark-brown curly hair- but now he gelled it back sleekly. He looked quite handsome in his uniforms, and was still tall, but Kurt was gaining on him. The biggest difference that Kurt could spot were his eyes; once golden and pure, now a lonely light brown.

Blaine raised his eyebrows expectantly, Kurt quickly swallowed and spoke, "I didn't kiss you." He stated without making eye contact; Blaine's cold eyes too much for him to bare.

"You sure about that?" Blaine spoke, his face now inches away from Kurt's. Kurt could feel Blaine's light breath on his face.

"Faggot.." A large boy in grade twelve said with a cough as he passed Kurt.

"Hey, watch the mouth." Blaine spat back at the older boy.

"Defending your boyfriend, freshie?" The boy maliciously asked as he turned around.

Flashbacks raced through Kurt's mind, _"looking for your boyfriend?" "Did it upset you? What they said, about you and me...?" 'And with their minds closed but minds open, kissed each other...'_

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear the memories away. He glanced at Blaine and the eighteen year old, and walked quickly to his next class.

"Kurt..." he heard distantly, but didn't turn back; the old wounds he had spent so long stitching up where now bleeding uncontrollably, and there was nothing he could do.

The next few weeks were ordinary. Kurt woke up, went to school, and came back home; his life was purely average. It wasn't until Burt sat down with him on the twenty-first of September, that many things in his life would change.

As Kurt scraped the rest of his spaghetti into the garbage, Burt spoke, "Kurt, can you come hear please, I'd like to talk to you."

Kurt's stomach dropped; he hated when someone said those words.

"Yeah Dad?" He asked while he placed his dirty plate in the sink and sat down beside Burt.

"Son...I...well, business has picked up lately,"

"Oh that's great." Kurt replied hoping that was it.

Burt continued, "Yes it is great, but it also means that I have to start work much earlier and end later. Now the problem is that Dalton is about an hour away, and I just can't afford to drive you their every morning-"  
>"But I'll have my license!" Kurt stated, cutting off Burt.<p>

"Yes, but not for another couple months, and even then you have to have an adult in the car with you. Anyways, I heard that your school's dormitories will be available by the end of this week. Now don't worry about the cost, I already filed for financial aid and they said that you could live there for free and-"  
>Kurt cut him off once again, "Who says I even want to live there!" He snapped at his dad.<p>

"Kurt, be reasonable. It'd only be for about four-five months- until you can get your driver's license."

Kurt was fuming, how could his dad ship him off to a school where he had nobody?

"I can't go Dad!" Kurt yelled

"Yeah, well why not?" Burt shouted.

"Because I want to live with someone who I care about and who actually cares about me!"

Burt pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and spoke much more softly this time, "Kurt, I know it's hard. I went through this. But just a few months, okay? We could probably arrange you to come home on the weekend too. That's all I'm asking."

Kurt slumped down on the chair. He hated being guilt-tripped-he always fell for it- but he hated it.

"Fine!" He agreed with a sigh, "But the evil demons that I live better let me choose the colour palette and fabric scheme or we will have a serious problem!"

And with that, Kurt ran up the stairs to pack.

Kurt woke up especially early next Saturday- today was moving day. He tiredly dressed in his pre-chosen outfit, and headed downstairs. Burt was busy placing Kurt's moving boxes in the SUV, so Kurt had sometime to say farewell to his house.

He started in the kitchen, saying goodbye to the fridge, and then moving on to the toaster.

But was interrupted by Burt, "Okay, it's all loaded. What are you doing?" he called from the doorway.

"Bidding adue to the toaster." Kurt sighed dramatically.

Burt laughed as he made his way to the van. Kurt quickly followed.

When they arrived, Burt immediately strutted to the main office to fill out health contracts and forms. It was when Kurt was alone that he saw a truly heartbreaking episode.

A beautiful car pulled up to the front of the school; a few yards from Kurt. A man dressed very sloppily got out of the car with a stir, walked to the passengers door, and pulled the young boy in the car out by his collar. The boy almost fell to the ground, but caught himself at the last moment. He looked up at his dad, his eyes now very visible to Kurt; although the boy did not notice Kurt watching.

The boy got to his feet quickly, "But dad, I want to live with you!" He pleaded, tears flooding to his eyes. The man scoffed, opened the side doors, and threw the boxes at the boy.

"Take your shit, you brat." There were sounds of glass breaking inside the boxes; a reaction from the impact of the throw.

The boy was now wiping tears away with his sleeve. "C'mon dad...just let me stay." He choked out.

The man pointed a wobbly finger at him and slurred, "You're kidding, right? I'm glad you're out of my house. All of this was your fault."

The boy sobbed a bit more, "What about mom?"

The man laughed, "She don't care any more than I do."

The man threw the rest of the boy's things at him, closed all the doors, got in the car, and drove away. The eyes of the boy were more gold than ever; the tears acting as glass for his already hazel eyes.

Kurt felt his pain. He felt every last bit of Blaine's pain. Just like how Blaine felt all of Kurt's pain. He contemplated going over the him, no, he wanted to go over to him, to hug him, embrace him, let him know he would be okay. But he didn't. Because fear immobilizes people. But the real question was, who was more scared? Blaine, or Kurt?

Blaine grabbed his belongings, and melancholy made his way to the front office. Burt appeared by Kurt's side and spoke excitedly, "It's all set! You're ready to move in. You're in Wing A, which is on the east end of the building. Oh yeah, she also gave me a sheet of the people in your wing and your roommates." Burt paused to hand Kurt the sheet, "Yeah, you're with three guys, don't really know there names," He scratched his head, "oh but there was this one kid, yeah right next door to you. Blaine Anderson, I think."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! I am so excited about the development of this story! I absolutely loved writing this third chapter, as it is my longest, and many new characters are introduced. Basically, I'm continuing from where we had last left off- which was at the age of fifteen. I am a tad disappointed at the number of reviews, but am so grateful for those who were able to, and those who continue to read what I've worked so hard on. So yeah, basically enjoy reading this chapter and please feel free to share your thoughts/feeling/critiques!**

Chapter Three: I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**2007: Age 15**

Being situated in a dorm with two other boys was not what Kurt had expected. Living in a wing with seven other boys was not what Kurt had expected. Going to school with three hundred other boys- if you could even call them that- was not what Kurt had expected.

He lived with two young men; one named Nick Duval, the other; Jeff Sterling. Nick was a prankster. He was witty, impulsive, and could quite often charm the pants off of just about anyone. He was extraordinarily good-looking, with his long, dark-brown locks, pale green eyes, and sly smile. There was one problem; Nick had a boyfriend. This was not a problem for Kurt, as he had decided that Nick was not his type. However, this _was_ a problem for Jeff.

Jeff was equivalently Nick's other half. He was passionate, extroverted, cunning, and charismatic. Blonde hair, a cocky grin, and pale brown eyes that often changed into a glittering grey, graced his chiseled face. The only discrepancy being that he was in love with Nick Duval.

Jeff, in fact, conned his way into Kurt's wing one afternoon on the third of October.

Kurt knocked over a stack of magazines situated on the wooden coffee table at an attempt to answer the knocking on the door. He sighed, knelt down, and irritatedly stacked the magazines in their proper order. The pounding rang out, although this time the person at the door decided it'd be best to knock to the beat of "We Will Rock You." Kurt blew the hair out of his eyes, quite annoyed, but also positive that the person at the door would be a complete psycho.

When the magazines were properly sorted- according to issue, of course- Kurt, who was quite peeved because the pounding had continued for several minutes, made his was over to the door.

"What?" He snapped, while opening the door, aggravation dripping in his tone.

"Hi there!" A boy with light blonde hair answered, a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" The boy asked, curiosity flickering in his now-grey orbs.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip hesitantly. "Indeed I am. And you are..?"

"Sterling. Jeff Sterling." The blonde replied, doing his best impression of James Bond. Kurt rolled his eyes, but a coy smile played on his lips. Jeff excitedly grabbed his suitcase and made his way into the dorm.  
>Kurt followed him in, arms crossed; judgements already made about the boy. He leaned against the wall and spoke, "Wait, I thought this wing was for all those with last names from A to H?"<p>

Jeff swiftly pulled out a bed concealed under the red velvet cushions on the couch. "Well, It's a long story!" He replied as he covered the bed with his sheets, struggling to fit the linens on the entire mattress.

Kurt nodded inclined his head slowly, "Right...well, does Nick- my- sorry, _our_ other roommate know you're moving in?"

At the sound of the name, Jeff immediately came to an abrupt stop. Blush lightly formed on his defined cheekbones, "Um, well, can I tell you something?" He asked excitedly, his eyes for the first time leaving the gaze of Kurt's turquoise ones.

Kurt quickly moved closer to him, intrigued yet anxious to hear what this could be.

He stammered slightly, but regained his composure quickly, "I-I well, Nick and I have known each other since the beginning of junior high, I've gotten to know him inside out, and I guess...I sorta like him." Jeff's cheeks reddened even more as his eyes twinkled hopelessly of love. Kurt lightly smiled, deciding that reckless grey eyes matched passionate green eyes wonderfully.

He began to aid Jeff in making his new bed, making pleasant small talk with the exuberant boy.

"So, how is it that you were able to switch?" Kurt asked while folding Jeff's clothes neatly.

Jeff laughed, "Well let's just say that I can no longer be within twenty meters of my old roomie; Wes Montgomery!"

Kurt instantly laughed, but then stopped, digesting the meaning of what the boy said, "Wait, what?"

Kurt, surprisingly, had taken quite a liking to his roommates, and them to him. He was especially close to Jeff, who would come to Kurt very often for advice about Nick. Jeff always made Kurt smile, even when Kurt wanted to take a metal rod and beat him to death with it.

Having Jeff as a roommate was particularly overwhelming; within the first week of sleeping on the pull out bed, he had decided it was too uncomfortable for him, and did not meet his needs. So what would Jeff Sterling do? Order a bunk bed of course. Jeff slept on the top bunk, Kurt on the bottom. By the first night of the 'bunks arrival, Kurt felt as if Jeff made it his personal goal to make Kurt lose as many hours of sleep as possible. It was not unusual for Jeff to hump his 'bed', causing the entire structure to shake. Nor was it unusual for Jeff to sing to himself as Kurt and Nick _attempted_ to fall asleep.

Nick and Jeff loved irritating Kurt, in fact, they made a daily habit out of it. Kurt's revenge was subtle though, involving him occasionally commenting on the intense sexual tension between the two roommates.

After two weeks of living in the dorms, Kurt concluded that life would once again be looking up, although fate would be flexing it's fingers, anticipating for an encounter of two souls. The memory that would come about would find its way into the soul mate's craniums, wiggling around until secure in an empty nook, and weaving itself in tightly, knowing that the memory would one day be of importance. Kurt now remembers it well.

"Are you going to shut off the light soon, Nick? Kurt asked drowsily, staring at the small lamp from his view on the bottom bunk.

Nick glanced upwards momentarily, then back down to his book. "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep my little wood nymph." Nick's said playfully, "And besides, it's not like you'd get any sleep with _him _right on top of you." He stated, pointing to Jeff on the top bunk.

Jeff shot out of his covers instantaneously, "Hey! I am a very peaceful person! And it's quite obvious that _no one_ would be able to get any sleep with me on top of them." He retorted with a wink in Nick's direction.  
>Nick opened his mouth but Kurt cut him off, "Okay, classes start at 8:00, and I am in desperate need of some beauty sleep!" He snapped while pulling the covers over his head. Jeff sighed melodramatically as Nick gently turned off the lamp, letting darkness invade the entirety of the dorm, but Nick quickly plugged in his luminous reading light, continuing his novel.<p>

Kurt shut his eyes, quite grateful for the silence. That is until the bunks started shaking.

"Jeff!" Kurt snapped, his feet kicking the bed directly above him.

"Yes?" Jeff replied, continuing to move the entire structure.

"Stop!"

"Stop what, my dear boy?" He said, his playful smile growing wider by the minute. "Stop doing this?" He asked, now causing an absolute earth-quake.

"Yes, Jeff; that!" Kurt yelled, annoyed, yet attempting not to laugh at Jeff. Nick chuckled across the room, obviously amused at the situation.

"Okay." Jeff stated simply as the bunk immobilized.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and turned onto the side; attempting to fall asleep again.<p>

Jeff decided it'd be best to sing to himself to help him go to sleep, "If you think I'm sexy, and you really need me...something I don't know the words." He sang with great emotion.

Kurt groaned again, "Oh my god Jeff, what don't you understand about 'beauty _sleep_?' Accent on the '_sleep_?_'_"

"Oh I understand it perfectly, it's just, I don't really think it's plausible for me to get any more beautiful." He said nonchalantly.

Kurt began, "Okay that-"

"Guys..?" Nick called, cutting Kurt off, "I think the power's out, my lamp won't work and my light's dead."  
>Full of terror, Jeff yelled, "OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST LIKE IN A HORROR MOVIE! OKAY DON'T BE A DUMBASS AND HIDE IN THE CLOSETS, OR GO UPSTAIRS, OR-"<p>

"SHUT UP JEFF!" Nick and Kurt said in unison.

A voice was suddenly audible on the dorm intercom box, "I need all dorm students to report to the gym immediately; the thunderstorm has knocked down a power line located directly beside Wing B; this is only a diminutive danger, but we will take any precaution necessary to keep you all from harm. Please use any hand-held individual light available, we will be having a generator shipped to us within the next forty-eight hours. Once again; please come to the gym, find a source of light, and stay calm."

The intercom box was once again silent and obsolete. Kurt squinted his eyes as he heard Nick cursing in the darkness, Nick attempting to draw back the curtains. When he did, moonlight pooled into the dorm, filling every area, and granting the three boys their vision.

Kurt pulled himself out of bed slowly, while Jeff jumped from his bunk onto the floor, tripping and breaking a picture frame in the process.

"Oh snap! It is chilly! Kurt, can I borrow your sweater?" Jeff asked as the roommates made their way to the door. Kurt agreed, taking off his wool garment, unaware of how much skin he would now be showing, as he was dressed in short-shorts and a v-neck crop top.

They made their way down the grand staircase, walking with the rest of their wing, whom were all carrying Blackberry's (*I am in no form associated with Blackberry*) and loudly conversing with one another.  
>Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he saw the vague outline of black curly hair a few meters adjacent to him. Nick nudged him in the side, urging him to continue; the gym doors open wide, welcoming the tired students.<p>

The gym looked absolutely luxurious; there were candles everywhere, which created a romantic, warm yellow light that bounced beautifully off the gym walls, and sleeping bags were spaced out evenly on the hardwood floor. Kurt was in shocked that rose petals were not falling from the ceiling; the room looked so intimate.

"Okay, Wing A and B on my left of the gym, Wing C and D- my right." A woman called, the same one who had made the speech on Kurt's very first day.

Kurt, Jeff, Nick, and the rest of their wing made their way onto the left of the gym. Nick and Jeff began to debate heatedly, while Blaine and Kurt awkwardly stood there, separated by two other dorm mates. Blaine watched Kurt intensely, processing his beauty as the candle-light bounced off his porcelain skin elusively.

"Oh look at this! They put all the homos in their own wing!" Chad Charinsky suddenly said, distaste heavy in his tone, and a sneer on his face. Chad had a muscular build with tousled light blonde hair and dark blue eyes- venom rattling in the core of his indigo orbs.

"Oh my god, he's right! We _are _all gay!" Jeff stated, quite shocked, almost as if he just discovered a revelation.

"Not helping, Jeff." Nick whispered quietly.

Chad scoffed, "Oh look, a new addition, and he may even be the gayest of them all." He nodded towards Kurt who's face flushed at once, and menacingly walked over to him. Blaine stepped in Chad's path, blocking Kurt from Chad's view.

"I don't think you want to do that." Blaine warned in a low voice. Chad vulnerably stared at his familiar golden eyes; ones that he had come in contact with in the past, although under much more intimate circumstances.

Chad's eyes once again darkened, "And why don't I? The little fa***t over there need protecting?" He spat, causing Blaine to grab his collar roughly and glare at him, his eyes full of threats. Kurt began to speak, when an older boy- from Wing B- cut him off.

"Hey, I think it's time to back off." The boy advised, stepping between Blaine and Chad as his hands cut between the two.

Blaine looked the boy up and down, "I think we're fine, thanks." he replied coldly; he didn't know why, but he did not like the boy.  
>Chad decided to listen, as there was just something extraordinarily persuasive about the stranger's dark-brown eyes. He dropped his defensive stance, forcing Blaine to do the same.<br>Chad glanced at Blaine's face once more, dropped his gaze to the floor, and walked away slowly, making sure to bump into Kurt forcefully on his departure. Kurt had no idea that Chad was envious of him; for it'd been Kurt whom Blaine had talked about all through the night they had shared together, all though what they had been doing did not involve talking. His parent were extremely conservative; forcing their children to adapt to their beliefs, taking away his childhood in the process. Chad was raised to hate homosexuals, he is one, and now he hates himself.

Blaine started towards Kurt, preparing to ask him if he was okay, when the older boy turned towards Kurt, a small smile on his face, "Hi, I'm Jeremy Nichols," the boy outstretched his hand, Kurt tentatively took it; overwhelmed by the boy's beauty. Jeremy continued, "I'm so sorry for what happened, if it helps, I was treated similarly."  
>"Wait-" Kurt's voice was high, he cleared it quickly and spoke again, "Wait, you're gay?"<br>Jeremy nodded, "Always have been, apparently my parents knew as soon as I asked for an Easy-Bake-Oven on my sixth birthday."

Kurt laughed lightly,- temporarily forgetting about the traumatizing episode he had just experienced- while Jeremy smiled brilliantly. Blaine watched tensely, an aching pain in his chest replacing the area where numbness had occupied.  
>"Jeremy, over here!" A group of boys called from the other side of the gym, Jeremy turned his head towards them and nodded.<p>

He looked at Kurt deeply, "I've got to go. I know we don't have any classes together since were not in the same year, but I'm in Wing B, so feel free to come by anytime. I mean it."

And with that, he turned and walked away slowly, Kurt staring in awe at the extraordinary boy while he exited.

Kurt internally screamed, his knuckles wound up tightly, and a small grin on his face. Blaine studied Kurt's reaction moments before jealousy engulfed his entire entity. He marched directly up to Kurt, only a few inches separating the two boys.

"Wow, that your new boyfriend?" Blaine asked venomously, his emotions taking complete control of him, while his eyes flashed green, matching the envious glare on his face.

"No, he's not Blaine." Kurt replied without eye contact, attempting not to let Blaine ruin his good-spirits after meeting Jeremy.

Blaine lashed, "Oh, well you never know, do you? I mean especially since you're dressed like a tease." He snagged the bottom of Kurt's pyjama shirt between his fingers tentatively.

Kurt winced at his words, Blaine simply lapped his pain up; the black-haired boy not thinking properly.

Kurt looked him in his now-murky eyes, searching for the lost boy he once knew, "I know you're hurting Blaine-"  
>He simply scoffed, "Really? You know me? You don't know anything about me. If I remember correctly <em>you <em>left _me_."

Blaine's voice was low, but full of pain. The type of pain that would cut through you like the wind.

Kurt felt the need to defend his past actions, "I had to, Blaine! I was just a little kid back then and those boys on the team-"  
>Blaine cut him off, all his repressed emotions seeping into his words, "No! You left because you were weak, and scared, and now you're just a tease!"<p>

Kurt's face flushed again, only this time it was of anger. He was shaking. Kurt attempted to force his way past Blaine and go outside to cool off. Although his attempt was unsuccessful, as Blaine simply held him there, not letting him go.

"Let me go." Kurt stated, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

Blaine shook his head, "No." he replied steadily, the gold returning to his eyes.

"I said let me go!"

Blaine held on. Tears pooled in Kurt's turquoise orbs.

"LET ME GO BLAINE!" Kurt cried, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I won't let you go again-" Blaine began, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What the fuck? Why can't anyone leave the poor kid alone?" Jeremy Nichols snapped, making his way towards the two boys.

Blaine's jaw clenched, grinding his teeth compulsively, "I thought you left?" He asked Jeremy coldly, yet unable to take his eyes off Kurt's pained face.

"I came back because I realized that I didn't give Kurt my dorm number." Jeremy replied, mirroring the same coldness as in Blaine's voice.

"He doesn't want it." Blaine replied, his voice slightly cracking.

Kurt piped in, "Yes. I do." He stared at Blaine regretfully, conflicting emotions influencing his reactions.

Blaine took in the scene before him. He swallowed sadly, losing his grip on Kurt entirely. Kurt stepped to the side, taking a deep breath in; his whole body shaken.

Jeremy walked up to Blaine fox-like; swiftly yet sinisterly. He leaned towards Blaine, his mouth and Blaine's ear inches apart, "I know how people like you are."

Blaine instinctively grabbed Jeremy's shirt abrasively. Jeremy's eyebrow furrowed in anger at the impulsive boy before him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Blaine demanded, eyes flickering violently.

Jeremy pushed Blaine forward furiously, rage now reaching the boiling point in both of the boys.

"You think we're blind?," Jeremy yelled; heads turning from the left side of the gym, while the right went on, unaffected, "You think we all don't see you smoking a joint every chance you get? Or that we're all so fucking dense that we don't notice you sneaking bottles of whiskey up to your room? Some people actually had to work to get here; and you complain! Oh, 'I'm Blaine Anderson, my life is _so _hard! Nobody loves me!'"

Jeremy imitated in a high-pitched voice, then continued, "The only reason they don't kick you out is because of your daddy's money!"

Blaine gazed at the ground, his emotions pulling him in every direction possible that he didn't know what to feel. So he stayed silent.

Jeremy took that as confirmation, "I'm right, aren't I? Your perfect little daddy protects you, doesn't he? Doesn't he?" Jeremy maliciously asked, Blaine was once again soundless.  
>"That's enough, Jeremy." Kurt broke in, finally finding his voice after being petrified by the train wreck happening right in front of him.<p>

Kurt sacrificially walked towards Blaine, who was now the identical version of the little boy who once was sitting on the field-pitch, deep in thought.

Jeremy noticed the disappointment in Kurt's eyes, "Kurt, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..."  
>"I think you should leave." Kurt advised. Jeremy glanced at Kurt before turning on his heel and walking over to his friends regretfully.<p>

"Blaine-" Kurt began, as he reached for his hand gently.

"Don't." Blaine said, barely audibly, yet full of grief.

With one more glance in Kurt's direction, he melancholy walked out of the gym, and into the dimly-lit foyer, searching his pockets for a pack of greatly needed smokes. When his pockets proved empty, he forfeited and leaned against the ivory wall; illuminated only by the flooding candle-light in the gym.

"Bad move, Anderson." An all too familiar voice spoke, Blaine instantly stiffened, his knuckles turning white from the strain he was forcing on them.

Three older boys walked into the empty foyer; two with the builds of a football player, the other- of course- was Jeremy.

Jeremy and the large boy strolled up to him, a dangerous look in their eyes, "I mean, really Blaine? I thought you'd have been smart enough to get the hell out of Dalton as soon as we met." Jeremy snapped as the smaller boy quietly closed the door, diminishing the view of the foyer from the students in the gym; although the windows in the entrance hall were bright with moonlight.

The two football players forcefully pressed Blaine against the wall and looked towards Jeremy, awaiting the signal. He nodded simply, and Blaine's breathing swallowed.

The first boy kneed Blaine in the stomach, causing him to keel over on the cold floor. Blaine concealed his intense level of pain; not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt- just as he does with his father.

The two athletes proceeded to repeatedly kick him in the chest, thigh, and back, resulting in multiple bruises that would appear days later. Blaine let out a small cry of pain as the stocky boy harshly pulled him off of the tiled floor, and slammed him into the wall adjacent to where he once was.

The more lanky jock wounded up his fist and shot it through the air rapidly; making contact with Blaine's soft mouth. Blood oozed out of his now-split lip, and ran down his chin fluidly. Blaine's eyes closed as he was scared of what was to come; although the feeling was quite familiar.

The two goons roughly kicked his knee, causing Blaine to slide down the wall from lack of support for his upper body. The skinny one was about to strike him when Jeremy stopped him, "That's enough." He said coldly. "Good work, you can leave now."

The boys mechanically walked away, unaffected by their actions, and indifferent to the pain they had caused.

When they had departed, Jeremy slowly walked towards Blaine, bent down on the floor beside him, and began to speak, "If anybody asks how you got this," he ran his thumb over Blaine's split lip, the younger boy's blood pooling on his skin, "it happened when you were on your bike; on your way of visiting your dear old daddy in your big old mansion." He finished, a smirk on his smug face.

Blaine sat there, stunned, scared, and angry; but he didn't say anything for fear that he'd be beaten again- just like how it is in his own home.

Jeremy stood up, glared once more at the golden-eyed boy, and made his way back into the gym; slamming the door on his way out, darkness swallowing Blaine wholly.

Elsewhere, Kurt rested his head on his pillow, staring into the candle-light dreamily. Wondering where Blaine was, and regretting every action he had made in the past two-hours.

Elsewhere, Blaine rested his head on the tiled floor, staring into the darkness sadly. Wondering how Kurt was, and wishing he could change all the choices others had made in the past two-hours.


	4. Chapter 4: PART 1

**A/N: Hey readers! Hope here as per usual. I apologize for my long absence. Family problems and personal issues have unfortunately gotten in the way of my writing. Hopefully this will never happen again. Anyways, I put a tiny recap of the last chapter in case anyone has forgotten the previous events. In this chapter, they are- for the majority- sixteen; just clearing that up in case of any confusion. It is broken up into two parts, due to the fact that I wasn't even halfway done the chapter and I was already eight pages in! So yes, another chapter- with the same name- will be uploaded accordingly. Sorry for the long A/N!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Everything's Not Lost (PART 1)<p>

_Elsewhere, Kurt rested his head on his pillow, staring into the candle-light dreamily. Wondering where Blaine was, and regretting every action he had made in the past two-hours._

_Elsewhere, Blaine rested his head on the tiled floor, staring into the darkness sadly. Wondering how Kurt was, and wishing he could change all the choices others had made in the past two-hours._

* * *

><p><strong>2008: Age 15-16<strong>

Kurt did not know that that was the last time he would see Blaine Anderson vulnerable again- at least not until he was sixteen years old. Kurt's year seemed to have gone from the volatile waves of a thundering ocean, to a stable, calm blue sea. What was once a struggle to keep his emotions in check, was now a struggle to feel anything other than indifference; all because Blaine Anderson was out of his life- and Kurt knew that it was always much better to have him and hurt, than to not have him at all.

That wasn't to say that they did not run into each other on occasion, it's just that Blaine's wall that he had created to stop himself from letting others in was so well-built that Kurt very often had trouble breaking it down. But he eventually did. And that is all that mattered.

Kurt's freshman year was simply bittersweet. He enjoyed the time he had with Jeff and Nick, as they had both grown extraordinarily closer to each other, but whenever- by chance- he would pass by Blaine in the halls or possibly have a class with him, he would feel an immense amount of guilt accompanied with a pang of regret in his stomach. Kurt was in the dark when it came to the reason why Blaine had been acting so distant, for he did not know that Jeremy was influencing Blaine's actions.

He had tried apologizing countless times. It was only after his fourth attempt at an apology- taking place two months after Blaine's beating- that he had finally acknowledged how little power he had in the current situation.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the almost desolate hallway, his eyes scanning the majestic corridor for a familiar face. After being rejected and ignored by Blaine after his previous apologies, he was dead set on his forgiveness.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt called as the curly haired boy appeared at the end of the corridor. Blaine's eyes flashed gold and he immediately turned on his heal. Kurt took fast-long strides towards him, gripping his arm tightly when he reached him.

With mild force, he turned Blaine around, their faces now only inches apart. Kurt took a few seconds to study his face. Blaine's bruises had almost completely faded, but the large gash on his lip he had once had was now a small, visible scab.

Blaine surprisingly spoke first, "If you're hear to say you're sorry, save it."

Kurt took a breath in, endeavouring to calm his fluctuating heart rate, "Just let me talk to you. That's all I want. Besides, you really have no reason to be holding a grudge, I mean-"  
>"I have no reason to hold a grudge?" Blaine began, frustration seeping through his pores, "You don't even know what <em>else<em> hedid to me!"

"I was there, Blaine! I know what happened. Jeremy called you out, okay, but he apologized and..." Kurt crinkled his nose in surprise at Blaine's statement. _"What else he did to me?" How peculiar..._

"What else did he do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed hard, "What do you mean? I never said-"

"You said, 'what else he did to me.' What did he do, Blaine?"

Blaine shuddered at the thought of Jeremy sadistically wiping the blood away from his lip while sitting on the cold tiled floor.

Blaine shook his head; clearing away the traumatizing memory, and looked back up at Kurt, although his eyes and face were now hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I'm pretty sure you would be aware of _everything _ Jeremy did that night, what with the way you were following him around like a little lap dog."

Kurt's ears reddened at the last bit. He shook Blaine irritatedly, his booming voice filling the empty corridor, "What is your problem? As soon as I get a little bit close to you, you push me away! You can't keep doing this Blaine." His voice dropped and his eyes fluttered, "It's not fair to yourself."

Blaine clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding away, and his eyes focused on the floor.

"Well?" Kurt asked, one hand on his hip.

Blaine remained silent. Kurt sighed, "Okay. Fine. When you feel like acting a bit like a decent human being, come find me."

And then Kurt walked away. And Blaine stood stoically. And that was that.

* * *

><p>The next few months were rough. Blaine was numb and Kurt was ignoring the situation. Blaine was focusing on partying and Kurt was focusing on school and friends. Blaine was hopeless and Kurt was frustrated. But they were both so very lonely.<p>

And so; time passed, seasons changed, holidays arrived. Kurt spent his winter break with Nick and Jeff, skiing in Colorado with Jeff's parents. He had a wonderful time, although he spent the majority of it snuggled up by the fire with a steaming hot cup of coffee- that is until Jeff broke his leg on the Black Diamond mountain. After that it was pretty much Jeff abusing his power and saying things like, "Oh Kurt, can you be a doll and scratch my nose? I _did _break my leg.." or, "Hey Nick, my hands are really sore, do you think you could be a sweetie and massage them? I _am _a cripple..."

Other than that, Kurt was fairly content with his holidays. Blaine's winter break- on the other hand- was nowhere near as jolly as Kurt's. He spent the majority of it being aimlessly shipped off to distant relatives who struggled to remember his name.

"Wayne, right?"

"No, no. That doesn't sound right...oh, Shane!"

"Bl-Bl- Blair?"

"It's Blaine." He would respond flatly. Although, he would very often go along with it, pushing limits and seeing how much he could get away with while testing how long it took his 'family' to learn some common courtesy.  
>After the break, the post-holiday depression arrived in full throttle, and it had lasted right up until the snow melted around mid-March.<p>

As the mundane routine of school reinstated, so did Kurt's shell of indifference towards Blaine. He only let himself feel on occasion; very rarely that would be, but a couple times a months he'd find himself recognizing just how solitary he was.

With the passing of May, June arrived in large volumes, bringing lush grass, blue skies, and chirping birds along with it. The Dalton boys were instantly smitten with the warm weather, throwing pool parties frequently and neglecting to do their tedious homework. Kurt, however, tried his best to concentrate profusely in class, yet Blaine grew restless and couldn't help but be even more of a nuisance in class during the commencement of summer.

Soon enough, classes had concluded, dorms were being abandoned, and summer had fully arrived. Kurt conflictingly said farewell to Jeff and Nick; happy to be going home, gloomy to be saying goodbye, and thankful for being able to see them again in a few short months- but even more thankful for not having to sleep on a bunk-bed with Jeff Sterling for the next few months.

Once everything was packed, Kurt tiredly waited outside the dormitory entrance for his father who would be arriving to take him home for the summer. When Burt had arrived, Kurt stole one quick glance at Dalton, shuffled into the car silently, and stared out the window; gazing one last time at the exasperated curly-headed boy that stood lonesomely in front of the grand school.

A few days into summer, Kurt and Burt had received a call from his Aunt Liz. To their surprise, she had been exuberantly explaining to them her engagement to her girlfriend Haley, informing them on how she would like to be married as soon as possible. Burt was happy for his sister, but he didn't want her to rush into things- he also didn't want to spend hundreds of dollars on a trip to New York. But at the sound of 'New York' Kurt begged and pleaded, while Aunt Liz assured and promised Burt that it's what she wanted. As soon as Burt hung up the phone- a disapproved frown on his face- he left to go pack. Kurt squealed with joy; Hummel's could be very persuasive.

Blaine's summer vacation consisted of three things; cigarettes, whiskey, and reading. Once again, the lonely boy was sent to distant relatives who lived halfway across the country. But this time he spent the summer with two older cousins who gave him eighty bucks and told him to only come back after midnight. Blaine found this easy enough at first, but as the summer progressed he became bored with the same routine of getting drunk, having intimate relations with random strangers, and re-reading the Iliad. Blaine grimaced with irritation; Anderson's could be very apathetic.

After the summer excursion, the two boy's were both relatively exhilarated to return to Dalton; Kurt wanting to catch up with his friends and focus on his hobbies, Blaine wanting to escape from his summer of neglect and to reconcile with Kurt, for it was during his departure that he had realized just how crucial forgiveness could be.

Contrary to Blaine wanting to let Kurt into his life, Kurt had built up walls at an attempt to stop himself from setting any expectations for the curly-headed boy. It was in his nature to dream and fantasize about romance, but he couldn't handle any more disappointment. Therefore, Kurt had made a conscientious judgement to avoid him at all costs- yet Blaine continued to seek him out.

It's a shame that Kurt was always awfully terrible at hide and seek and Blaine was an excellent searcher.

* * *

><p>"No, Nick! We don't need him!" Kurt yelled as he delicately folded his laundry and sat down on his bottom bunk.<p>

Nick sighed, moving closer towards Kurt, "Listen Kurt, I know that you and Blaine have some weird sexy chemistry going on, but there is really no way around this." Nick's eyes wandered to Jeff slyly playing video games underneath his blankets.

"Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Uh-huh?" Came a voice from under the blankets.

"Don't you think that Kurt is being absolutely ridiculous? I mean it _is _going to be for my birthday party."  
>Jeff threw his blankets aside, a goofy smile on his face as he swung off the top-bunk and sat beside Kurt.<br>"C'mon Kurt, Nick only turns sixteen once- well, not unless he gets a time machine to go back in time and celebrate his birthday over and over and over and over..."

Kurt cleared his throat.

Jeff continued, back on topic, "And there really is no one else who would be able to get us fake Ids like Blaine could on such short notice."

Kurt exhaled in distress at the sound of his name, he quickly changed the topic, "But a gay bar? Really guys? Wouldn't you want to do something a bit classier like going to see the new Meryl Streep movie or going out for some coffee?"

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other. Jeff groaned and put an arm around Kurt, "Kurt, I know you like those drama things and think that coffee is exciting, but it's going to be Nick's birthday at the end of September and if he wants to get mindlessly drunk and grind up on some strangers, then so be it."

Nick poked Kurt playfully, "Yeah Kurt, and you _are _one of my closest friends here and I know you want to get some fine pieces of ass," Kurt glared, but he continued, "but I promise, there is_ no way_ Blaine will be tagging along."

Kurt pursed his lips, "Whatever. I'll go, but only if Nick switches beds with me for a week. It's your turn to sleep underneath that irksome, indestructible megaphone over there."

Jeff opened his mouth in hurt, "I am _not _a megaphone! I'm real boy!"

"Okay, Pinocchio" Kurt teased.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Nick strutted into the room waving three squares of plastic triumphantly in his hand.<p>

"Oh my god! I have them! Blaine just dropped them off!" He squealed, passing them around to the two other boys.

Kurt gazed over the ID's and crinkled his nose, "Nick, it says I'm thirty-one and that my name is Jorge."  
>"Mild error. Mild error. Just talk deeper, that will solve it!"<p>

"It also says that Jeff's name is Roxy Putty." Kurt stated, unimpressed.

Jeff grabbed the ID out of Kurt's hand, "Roxy? Oh my god, I love it! That is totally a stripper name!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So how are we getting there? I mean, we haven't even gotten our beginner's."

Nick coughed awkwardly, "Well, Jeff and I are getting a ride with my boyfriend," Jeff's grin faded at this, but he continued, "and you're going with Jeremy and Blaine." Nick said inaudibly.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Sorry, didn't hear that last bit."

Nick whispered it this time, "You're going with Jeremy and Blaine."

Kurt walked over to him now, "I still did not hear you. Say it louder."

Nick inhaled sharply, "You're getting a ride with Jeremy and Blaine!"

"_What_?" Kurt shrieked. "Why can't I go with you guys?"

Nick backed towards the wall, "My boyfriend's car doesn't have enough room, Kurt!"

"You said Blaine wouldn't be tagging along!"

Nick cringed, preparing for Kurt to smack him, "Blaine said that he'd do the ID's for half-price if I let him go with us!"

Kurt bit his lip and furrowed his brow, "And how did Jeremy get mixed up in this, and why would Blaine even _want_ to go?"

Nick held up his hands defensively, "Jeremy knew we needed somebody older to drive us, so he volunteered. Blaine only wanted to go as soon as I told him that Jeremy was going with you."

Kurt's porcelain cheeks flushed as his mind raced. _Surely Blaine couldn't have been jealous? _He pondered.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could muster.

Nick smirked now, "Yeah, so let's get a move guys! We should get ready, they're going to be here soon!"

Later that night- after the three boys had finished getting ready- Kurt, Nick, and Jeff stood in their dorm, waiting for Blaine, Jeremy, and Nick's boyfriend to arrive.

Kurt's cheeks reddened at the the thought of seeing Blaine. After all, it would be their very first encounter of the new school year.

"Freaking out a bit, there?" Jeff asked curiously upon observing that Kurt's hand was trembling as he applied his hairspray.

Kurt swallowed nervously, "No. Not-not at all," he stuttered.

Jeff inclined his head, "Oh yeah, you're not nervous one bit."

An irritated noise formed in the back of Kurt's throat, "Ugh! So what if I am? Blaine has no reason to go tonight!" He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on his bed with a huff.

Jeff laughed and took a seat adjacent to him, "Oh, so this is a 'Blaine' problem."

Kurt dropped his head in embarrassment, "I guess it is. It's just...it's not fair for him to go when he doesn't speak to me for a year after I apologize."

Jeff's voice went up an octave as he changed his tone and spoke in a Yoda-esque accent, "Reconnect, you must. You and this Blaine fellow are destined to be together, I say."

Kurt glared at his petty attempt to make him grin, although he couldn't help but chuckle, "You are such a nerd."

A knock sounded throughout the dorm, "Oh shit, someone's here," Nick yelled, as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was nearly as nervous as Kurt.

Kurt's heart raced as he grabbed his black Marc Jacobs coat that was hanging on the hook.

Nick opened the door casually, although his arm was compulsively quivering. He relaxed immediately upon seeing the older boy, "Oh, hey. Jeremy, right?"

Jeremy charmingly smiled and stepped into the dorm, "Haha, yeah, that's right. Happy birthday, Nick." He scanned the area for Kurt, but nonetheless continued, "You're boyfriend legitimately just texted me, he's waiting in his car outside."

Nick looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh, how do you know him?"

Jeff smirked, "My older brother and him used to play rugby together back in high school."

Nick grinned and gestured for Kurt and Jeff to make their way to the entrance, "Kurt, Jeff, let's go!"

The walk down was mildly awkward, as Jeremy spent the majority of it ogling Kurt while Kurt kept thinking about Blaine, and Nick spent the majority of it gushing about his boyfriend while Jeff kept thinking about Nick.

When they had reached the front courtyard and the cool, crisp air hit them, Kurt looked around for the absent curly-headed boy.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked uncomfortably, after coming to the conclusion that Blaine only said he was going to make a fool out of him and to get his hopes up.

Jeremy subtly cracked his knuckles, "_He's _coming?" Kurt was taken aback by the grand amount of disgust in Jeremy's voice.

"Yes I am. Sorry about my being late, I slept in." A familiar voice stated.

Kurt whipped his head around, only to be face-to-face with Blaine. He glanced him up and down, taking in his very alluring appearance. He wore dark, navy skinny jeans, a tight, white v-neck t-shirt, and a sheen, black leather jacket. He appeared to have reached his full adult height, and had fully grown into his muscular body. The biggest difference, however, was that his once chaotic and curly dark-brown hair, was now styled with copious amounts of gel and smoothly slicked back. Kurt mentally slapped himself for imagining the things he was thinking.

"You slept in?" Jeremy spat, breaking the brief silence, "How the hell do you sleep in? It's nine o'clock!"  
>Blaine shrugged complacently, although his eyes were narrowed with dislike.<p>

"Whatever, let's get going." Jeremy ordered.

"See you there!" Nick waved as he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. Kurt could see Jeff sulking in the background.

As the three boys made their way to Jeremy's car- Jeremy walking angrily- Blaine quietly spoke to Kurt,

"Hi Kurt." He breathed, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt remained silent, overcome with misguided frustration at the golden-eyed boy.

"What? You're not going to say hello?" Blaine asked while absent-mindlessly licking his bottom lick.

Kurt breathed the autumn air at an attempt to suppress his rising anger,

"I tried saying hello to you last year if you don't remember." He stated, amazed at his facade of a composed exterior.

Blaine moved closer to him, causing the hairs on Kurt's back to stand up, "I do remember that, actually-"

"Okay, guys, get in the car!" Jeremy called from the inside of his black Volvo.

Kurt anxiously searched his pockets, "Oh, shoot! God, I left my ID back in the dorm!" He groaned, "I'm going to go get it."

"I'll go with you," Blaine offered.

Kurt squinted his eyes, "No. I'll do it myself."

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt disappear into the night, but gingerly placed himself into the passenger's side of Jeremy's car.

Jeremy gripped the wheel tightly and Blaine could see his knuckles whitening, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked venomously.

Blaine laughed darkly, "You'd love to know wouldn't you?"  
>Jeremy spoke through clenched teeth, "I swear to god, Anderson, if Kurt finds out about what happened I'll..."<p>

"You'll what? Get your cliche henchman to beat the shit out of me again?" Blaine asked with confidence.

"If that's what it takes." The older boy threatened.

Blaine could see Kurt returning through the tinted, glass windows of Jeremy's car. He leaned over to Jeremy quickly, "Just a piece of advice- you can't crash this car with me in it; you'll die too, dumbass."

Jeremy gaped his mouth to retort, but Kurt opened the door quietly and took his place in the back seat. _This is going to be a long ride,_ all three of them thought.

When they arrived at the club and reimbursed with Nick and Jeff, the six boys made their way over to wait for entry. The line decreased quickly as the late September air grew colder. Kurt was curiously eyed by strangers while Blaine was being hit on. Soon enough, however, the boys had advanced to the front, pulling out their ID's anxiously.

The cliche bouncer sported a wife-beater equipped with an outdated mullet and a sleeve of tattoos. Kurt internally shuddered, fearing what would happen if the bouncer knew the ID's were fakes. Nick's boyfriend easily gained entrance, and Nick and Jeff followed suit swiftly. Next was Blaine's turn; the man turned over his ID cautiously, his eyes narrowed, but soon enough, he handed it back to him with an approving nod.

Blaine glanced back at Kurt worryingly, knowing full well that Kurt would naturally be nervous.

Jeremy followed Blaine's gaze, "You can go into the club, Anderson," he sneered.

"I'm going to wait for Kurt, actually. Not that I need your permission," Blaine stated coldly.

After two more strangers were authorized, Jeremy handed the bouncer his ID, the man smiled warmly at him, "Jeremy Nichols?"

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. The man continued, "Good family, good family. Nichols are well respected around town."

Jeremy smiled again, "Why thank you, sir." Kurt could hear Blaine making vomiting noises in the background.

Jeremy waited beside Blaine as Kurt handed the bouncer his ID. He scanned it over, "Thirty-one, eh?"

Kurt's insides began to churn, "Um, yeah, well-" he paused immediately, remembering to talk deeper. He coughed at an attempt to cover it up, "Well, I look young."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Look kid, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I ain't-"

"Ain't is not a word," Kurt corrected automatically, and immediately regretted saying anything.

The man placed an intimidating hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I _ain't_ no idiot. I know when some punk is trying to pull the wool over my... "

Jeremy gracefully leaned over to the man and whispered something in his ear.

"Mhmm, mhmm..." The bouncer responded as Jeremy continued whispering. The man gazed at Kurt curiously and continued, "Oh, okay. Wow, I'm so happy for you two."

Jeremy pulled away, another cocky grin on his face. The bouncer handed Kurt his ID, "Have fun now, you two!" He called.

Kurt stared at Jeremy as they made their way into the building, "Oh my god! How did you do that?" He asked, impressed at Jeremy's charm.

"It's a secret." Jeremy replied mischievously.

Kurt smiled, "Well, thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Save me a dance." He answered flirtatiously. Blaine felt like vomiting for real, now.

When inside the club, Kurt split up from Blaine and Jeremy, looking for Nick and Jeff.

He spent the first hour energetically dancing with his roommates, consoling Jeff when Nick and his boyfriend kissed, and grimacing at strangers attempting to pick up Blaine.

He was offered alcohol multiple times, but rejected it as he had wanted to remember this night. Nick, on the other hand, went all out, drinking things that Kurt had never even heard of while dancing on random table tops.

It was only a half-hour later- after the majority of the boys had consumed alcohol- that things took a turn for the climactic.  
>Kurt was in the middle of dancing with Jeff, who was also sober, when Nick made his way over to them. He grabbed Jeff roughly by the waist, pulling him close to dance. Kurt laughed lightly, but sensed that things could go very wrong very quickly.<p>

Nick and Jeff's foreheads were touching, their body's rocked in synchronization, and their arms were on each other's lower back; intensity was rising. Kurt cleared his throat, attempting to break apart the boys, as he had seen the lust in their eyes and noticed that Nick's boyfriend would be back from the washroom soon.

Jeff and Nick were oblivious as Nick leaned closer to his body, his hands exploring new areas.

"Jeff!" Kurt yelled over the pulsating beat.

Jeff pulled back from Nick instantaneously, reality sinking in his eyes, "Wait? What are we doing? You're drunk and you have a boyfriend!"

Nick drunkenly pulled him back, his hands seductively tracing circles on Jeff's chest, "That's okay! I don't even like him that much!" He explained. Kurt's couldn't pull his eyes away from the dramatic scene.

Jeff pushed him away again, but Nick grabbed tightly onto his hips, "Come on, Jeff. I want you, not him. Not him."

Jeff's face grew serious as his eyes flickered with conflict. He spoke so quiet that Kurt strained to hear, "It's wrong, Nick. We can't do this."  
>Nick wobbled on his feet, "What? No! You want me too, I know you do!" He spoke like a child.<p>

Kurt cringed at the dramatic occurrence unravelling in front of him; he wanted them to be in love, he wanted them to be happy together.

Nick gently held Jeff's face in his hand, "Come on, Jeff..."

Jeff softly pulled Nick's hand away from him and shook his head, "I can't."

Abruptly, Nick's boyfriend appeared behind them, even more drunk than Nick, "What the fuck is going on here?" He slurred.

Nick groaned, "Ugh! Just leave me alone!" He turned and walked away frustratedly, his boyfriend stumbling after him, "C'mon, Nick! I didn't mean that!"

Jeff stood there stoically, the gleam of tears glossing his eyes. Kurt exhaled and walked towards him, "How are you?" He asked sympathetically. He didn't bother to ask him if he was okay, because he knew by the look on his face that he most definitely wasn't.

Jeff sighed, "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Kurt nodded. Jeff smiled sadly, "See you later."

Kurt watched him walk away, his mind lingering to the previous ordeal.

Suddenly, someone's lips where on his ear as the individual spoke.

"How 'bout that dance now?" Jeremy whispered temptingly.


	5. Chapter 5: PART 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a quick apology for the amount of time it took me to update, the busyness of the holidays kind of got in the way. Anyways, this chapter picks up right where we left off; Jeremy! (I know, he's a smarmy bastard) Jeremy is pretty much another version of Sebastian, but he_ is _crucial to the story line. Just a quick thanks to all the story alerts and reviews, they're great and keep me motivated! So without further adieu, please enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Everything's Not Lost PART 2

**2008: Age 16**

* * *

><p>"How 'bout that dance now?" Jeremy whispered temptingly.<p>

Kurt turned to face the lustful eyes of Jeremy Nichols. He quickly scanned him over, concluding that Jeremy did not appear to be drunk, but then again, he never appeared anything other than perfect.

"I'm okay, thanks."

Jeremy stepped forward, diminishing the space that kept them from touching, "Aw, come on, Kurt. Live a little."

Kurt laughed slightly, but felt uncomfortable at the amount of alcohol that was lingering on his breath. _Am I the only one not drinking? _Kurt wondered.

"I might just head home soon, you know, I'm not feeling well; smoke machines make me nauseous." Kurt retorted lamely.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "Listen, you need to have some fun. All you do is sit at home and coif your hair and read magazines; those things are not interesting."

"I also go to school and sleep." Kurt stated sarcastically; he was really not in the mood to deal with another drunk hormonal boy.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Kurt's head, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Jeremy smiled, "Sure, but you need to dance with me first."

Kurt inhaled frustratedly, but obliged; his curiosity was eating away at him. Jeremy grabbed Kurt's hands and wrapped them around his neck as a cheesy love song played throughout the venue.

"Ask away." Jeremy stated, staring into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt gazed around the room, ill at ease with Jeremy's closeness. "What happened last year?" He asked anxiously; the question had been on his mind for almost a year.

Jeremy clenched his teeth, "Why are you asking?"

"What are you hiding?" Kurt enquired innocently with a laugh, although he could feel the unspoken tension rising.

Jeremy forced a smile, "Whatever Anderson told you is a lie."

Kurt looked up at him, bewildered, "I never mentioned Blaine."

Kurt thought he saw a look of nervousness in his eyes, but it came and left quickly, being replaced by a chuckling Jeremy, "Well, of course you didn't. I just assumed that you were talking about Anderson because of what happened last year in the gym. Which," his hands rubbed Kurt's hips, "I am terribly sorry about."

There was something Kurt still did not trust about him. His thoughts raced, "But, Blaine mentioned that you did something to him..." Kurt spoke softly.

He immediately regretted saying anything.

"What the hell did he say?" Jeremy asked, his eyes flashing with anger. His hands were gripping onto Kurt too tight as his knuckles turned white.

Kurt began, "He-"

But Jeremy cut him off, "No, Anderson is a fucking liar. He is given enough attention by his daddy, so don't you dare give him any. I swear to God..." Kurt stepped away from him in fear of what he would do next. "God, that kid is such a bastard!"

"That 'kid' is standing right behind you." Blaine spoke menacingly as he made his way to the two boys. He stood stoically, darkness raging in his eyes, "I didn't lie to you." He spoke to Kurt.

"Yes, you did. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You just want attention." Jeremy argued.

Blaine faced him, "What are you scared of? Kurt finding out what happened?"

Kurt stepped between them, "Somebody just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Not unless Anderson wants to get his face mashed in again." Jeremy warned.

"Again?" Kurt asked confoundedly.

Blaine stepped closer to Jeremy, "Is that a threat?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed, "No. It's an invitation for you to stop acting like a prick and to drop it."

Blaine grabbed Jeremy's collar roughly, "Don't make me..."

"Calm down." Kurt ordered, but his pleas were left hanging.

"Oh, fuck off. Just go run back to your dad." Jeremy said.

It only took half a second for Blaine's fist to meet Jeremy's jaw.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. Blood rolled down Jeremy's lip as Blaine laughed coldly, "I should've done that years ago."

Pieces clicked in Kurt's mind like an engraved key in a coordinated lock; they've known each other for a long time. _How do they know each other? _Kurt wondered, although the bigger question was most definitely; what the hell happened to them?

Another punch from Jeremy to Blaine sucked Kurt out of his thoughts. Blaine was on the floor, pulling Jeremy down with him. Blaine rolled off of the floor, attempting to kick him in his side. The look in Blaine's eye frightened Kurt. There was no trace of gold to be found. Just dark, dark brown.

Jeremy followed suit, standing up swiftly, and kneeing Blaine in the stomach, causing him to keel over in defeat.  
>Suddenly, two large bodyguards appeared before them. It was only then that Kurt realized there was a crowd surrounding them.<p>

Blaine was roughly pulled up off the ground by one bodyguard, while the other one was clutching onto Jeremy's shoulder tightly.

"Fighting is not permitted in this club!" The one abrasively holding Blaine yelled.

"He started it." Blaine explained, spitting blood from his mouth.

"I did not!" Jeremy countered.

The guards turned to Kurt, "What happened?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "They got into a fight."

"Who started it?" One asked.

"I don't know." Kurt replied honestly. "Fights are a mutuality."

Suddenly, the bodyguards grabbed both of the boys, "You both are done!" They pulled them both to the doors when abruptly, Jeremy yelled, "This is all your fault, Anderson! Everyone's going to find out about your secret now!"

Genuine fear flooded into Blaine's eyes, his mouth dropped open, "No, no, Jeremy, I-I'm sorry. Let's just talk about it-"

Jeremy cackled darkly as the guards forced them out, "You should head back to Dalton, you know, get a head start to pack before they kick you out."

With that, the door closed with a slam as the atmosphere returned to it's intense, energetic ambiance. Kurt's head was spinning. There were too many questions and not enough answers. The only thing he was sure of was that he needed to find Blaine. The look of panic in his eyes scared him. He was going to do something stupid, Kurt was sure of it.

He struggled through the crowd, getting hung up with couples who were too drunk to let him through. He quickly opened the door and shivered once outside; the air had cooled a great deal since their first entrance.

Kurt grimaced as panic flashed in his eyes; Blaine and Jeremy were gone.  
>"Are you fucking kidding me?" He exasperated.<p>

Kurt pulled out his phone, dialling Blaine's number quicker than he thought possible.  
>It rang for a few seconds before he picked up and slurred into the phone, "Hello?"<p>

"Blaine! Where are you?" Kurt asked, searching for a sign of him in the darkness.

"Oh, Kurt, Jeremy's right I should go back and pack." Blaine cried.

Kurt crinkled his nose, something sounded wrong in Blaine's voice, almost childish. "Are you drunk?"

"Just a tipsy bit. No, just a- just a, oh, never mind!"

"Where are you?" Kurt demanded, worry heavy in his tone.

"Oh, I'll give you a hint-"

"No, Blaine. This isn't a game. Just tell me where you are!" Kurt interrupted.

"I'm near a bridge on Jub-Jub-"

"Jubilee street?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

Kurt inhaled, "Okay, Blaine, listen carefully. Stay there. I will come and get you."

"Okay, but hurry. I'm really cold!" Blaine replied.

Kurt was about to hang up when he spoke again, "Do not go near the bridge, Blaine!" But it was too late. Blaine had hung up. _Fuck, _Kurt thought.

Fifteen minutes and ten blisters later, Kurt saw the shadowy outline of Blaine's silhouette. But as he approached him, he realized that Blaine wasn't standing, no, he was plainly sitting on the side of the bridge, swaying his feet easily.

Kurt's breathing hitched as his heart pounded. What had happened to Blaine?

He approached him quietly, grabbing onto the ledge of the bridge to steady himself. He was about to break the overwhelming silence, when Blaine surprisingly spoke first.

"Isn't the water pretty, Kurt?" He asked dreamily with a sad look in his eyes.

Kurt looked over the edge of the wooden bridge and felt his gut lurched; they looked to be about twenty feet above the water. But yes, Blaine was right. The river was beautiful as the moon reflected elusively in the dark waters.

"Blaine, what happened?" He said.

"I can't tell you." Blaine whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why not?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine just swayed his legs slowly, and Kurt thought he looked more like a little boy that he had ever seen him.  
>"What happened with you and Jeremy?" Kurt enquired.<p>

Blaine's face contorted with fear at the sound of his name.

"Kurt, I'm really scared." Blaine admitted, although Kurt knew that the only reason he was confessing something so vulnerable was because of the alcohol in his system.

"What did he do to you?" Kurt softly questioned.

Blaine looked at him woefully and Kurt was taken aback at the glassy appearance of tears in his golden eyes.

He took a deep breath in, "We grew up together. My parents were good friends with his parents and our dad's worked for the same company. When we were younger, we kind of experimented with each other. I-I pretty much always knew I was gay. I actually found out when I was with Jeremy..."

Kurt's breathing sharpened, "You two were together?"

Blaine stared out into the darkness, "Something like that. We tried a lot of things. Our parents never paid attention to us, they treated us like trophies to add to their collection, only I was never polished enough." Tears flooded down his face, leaving streaks of luminous moonlight. He struggled to keep his voice from shaking, "My-my dad was always the strict type of guy. Rigid. He got angry really easily and when I was growing up he would-"  
>"I know." Kurt comforted. He couldn't handle hearing Blaine say it.<p>

"You know?" Blaine stared at Kurt in reverence.

Kurt searched his eyes, "Yes. I-I saw the bruises from when you were younger and the way that you would flinch sometimes... I connected the dots."

More tears fell from Blaine's eyes, "He never would do it too rough when I was younger. But when we got older, Jeremy outed me to my family. They couldn't have that though, that would be too big of a scandal; '_Anderson's Faggot Son; Where Did They Go Wrong?'" _Blaine spoke, impersonating a news anchor. He laughed coldly, "That's when it got worse. It got verbal and he stopped just using his hands to do it." Blaine all but sobbed at this point. Kurt gripped tighter onto the bridge, he felt like he was going to pass out. "My mom wanted him to stop, she tried, but she couldn't do it. They got an annulment last year."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tightly, attempting to pour all the compassion, happiness, and love out of his body and place it into Blaine's.

"But why would Jeremy out you? And what could possibly get you expelled?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

Blaine swiftly wiped away his tears with his jacket and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, "There are so many things I want to tell you, but I can't right now. I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, you've told me enough. I'll listen when you're ready." Kurt assured.

Blaine smiled sombrely.

"We should go back now." Kurt said, offering his hand to help Blaine off the ledge. Blaine stumbled a bit as his feet landed onto the wooden surface.

"How are we going to get back?" Blaine asked looking around for a car.

"Well, we're going to walk!" Kurt exclaimed, attempting to lighten the mood, although Kurt gagged at the idea of walking for forty minutes.

Blaine's eyes grew big, "But Kurt! That's miles away, it could take hours!"

"It won't take that long, I promise. You're supposed to be the athletic one here." Kurt retorted.

"Give me a piggy-back ride!" Blaine demanded. Kurt rolled his eyes, drunk Blaine was like babysitting a toddler, although Kurt was ecstatic with this kid-like version of him; he never got to see this side of him.

"Blaine, you are a sixteen year old boy. You do not need a piggy-back ride."

Blaine groaned, "Fine! Then I guess we should start walking, Mr. Bossy-pants!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Bossy-pants, really?"

The walk back to Dalton was extremely interesting, consisting of the boys singing show-tunes, playing twenty questions, and arguing over Broadway musicals. Kurt- who was pleased to know this crucial bit of information- was ecstatic that Blaine liked them and insisted on referring to him as a closet theatre nerd.

When they arrived at the location- out of breath and to Kurt's distaste, sweaty- they made their way up to Kurt's dorm room, as he had decided to wash up before dropping Blaine off at his room.

"Are your roommates arguing?" Blaine asked bewilderingly as Kurt opened the door.

Sure enough, Nick and Jeff were in full out rage mode, their eyes flashing with unmistakable anger.

"Great job Jeff, I mean really, you're the reason that me and my boyfriend broke up!" Nick yelled.

"How is this my fault? You're the one that was grinding up on me! I told you to stop!" Jeff countered, his arms flailing wildly.

"Well maybe you should have told me louder! Seriously, now I'm single! I haven't been single since I was in pre-school!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah, I bet you haven't!" Jeff snorted sarcastically.

Nick moved closer to him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means." Jeff replied boldly as he closed the gap between them, their bodies touching.

Nick scoffed, "Are you referring to the fact that-"

Before Kurt and Blaine could blink, Jeff had gently grabbed Nick's face, passionately kissing him.  
>Nick responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck as the kiss deepened.<p>

Kurt smirked at Blaine, pleasantly surprised with the outcome of Nick and Jeff's argument.

Blaine giggled, "Aw, they're so cute! I guess you can't sleep in here!" He said with a wink.

Kurt pretended to gag, "I guess I'm going to be washing my sheets tomorrow."

"You can come sleep in my dorm if you want." Blaine offered bashfully.

Kurt nodded, blush rising in his cheeks, "Okay, sure."

When they arrived at Blaine's dorm- Kurt with all his facial products in one hand- Blaine immediately crashed onto his bed, patting the spot next to him to beckon Kurt over.

Kurt bit his lip, "Won't your roommates be home soon?"

Blaine shrugged, "No, on weekends they visit their families."

Kurt began walking over to his bed, his heart pounding, when he stopped mid-way, "Oh, how are you feeling? I can get you some gingerale..." Part of him actually cared about how Blaine was, while the other part was stalling. He had never shared a bed with anyone before.

Blaine lifted his head and shifted his weight onto his elbows, "Nope! I'm okay! Come here!"

Kurt stood over the side of the bed, his eyebrows furrowed in indecisiveness. Blaine abruptly grabbed onto his waist, pulling him beside him. "I don't bite!" He exclaimed, making himself comfortable beside Kurt.

Kurt sighed in defeat and moved to cozy himself in. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, breathing in his scent, "Kurt?"

Kurt breathed slowly, endeavouring to calm his racing heart, "Yes, Blaine?"

"I love you." Blaine stated matter-oh-factly.

Kurt's heart fluttered while his mind raced. There were so many things he needed to know. He figured he'd at least ask Blaine one of them.

"Blaine?" He whispered. But there was only silence as a reply. Blaine was passed out on his chest, his breathing heavy, and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Kurt smiled at the sleeping boy beside him, lazily tracing circles on Blaine's olive-toned skin.

He was content even though there were so many questions obsessively running through his mind. Would Blaine remember this tomorrow? Would he really be expelled? What would come of this? All though the scariest thought was most definitely; how long could this last?


End file.
